1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video conferencing. More specifically, the present invention relates to the initialization of a video conference.
2. Background Information
Video conferencing refers to the act of conducting a conference or xe2x80x9cvirtual meetingxe2x80x9d between two or more participants at different geographic endpoints. In a digital implementation, audio and video are streamed as xe2x80x9cdataxe2x80x9d along with conventional textual and graphics data (hereinafter unless specifically delimited, the term xe2x80x9cdataxe2x80x9d includes any one or more forms of these data). Because each endpoint in a video conference is typically capable of sending and receiving the various types of data according to multiple protocols and/or standards, e.g. audio and/or video protocols, endpoints usually go through a lengthy conference initialization process where the endpoints synchronize the various data exchange protocols prior to the start of the conference. During the initialization phase of a video conference, for example, both the local and the remote endpoints involved in the conference exchange information describing their respective audio and video operational capabilities or xe2x80x9ccapsxe2x80x9d (as known to those skilled in the art of video conferencing). Once a minimum set of caps have been exchanged, the endpoint devices enter a second phase of initialization where audio, video, and data streaming may be initiated through commands known as xe2x80x9cmodesxe2x80x9d (as known to those skilled in the art of video conferencing).
The initialization process typically involves the endpoints exchanging one or more sets of caps, and each endpoint subsequently transmitting modes to the other endpoints based on the established caps, before human interaction is possible. For example, in response to receiving a first cap-set, a first endpoint may respond by initializing audio and/or video subsystems based on the received cap-set. If the endpoint subsequently receives a second cap-set which varies from the first cap-set, the endpoint must close or reinitialize some or all of the previously initialized audio and/or video subsystems. Therefore, it is very common for audio, video, and data streaming to be turned on and off multiple times during the initialization process. Establishing these streaming channels as well as tearing them down is a complex process that may take from several seconds to half a minute and even longer. Turning video on only to immediately turn it off, for example, is inefficient and may increase user xe2x80x9cconnectionxe2x80x9d time as well as costs, without providing additional user communication time. Furthermore, in many systems, quickly oscillating states from on to off and back on again can expose performance limitations, synchronization bugs and system instabilities.
A method for pruning video conferencing mode commands is provided. The method includes receiving video conferencing mode commands, wherein each mode command causes a video conferencing function to be performed, categorizing the mode commands into mutually exclusive groups, and processing selected mode commands from one or more of the groups to represent the respective groups.